Patsy Kensit
Patsy Kensit (1968 - ) Lead singer of Eighth Wonder Film Deaths *''Hennessy (1975)'' [Angie Hennessy]: Accidentally machine-gunned, along with her mother (Diana Fairfax), by a British soldier who loses control of his gun during a riot. Her body is picked up by her father (Rod Steiger) shortly afterwards. Her body is shown again during her funeral. (Thanks to Tony) *''Lethal Weapon 2 (1989)'' [Rika Van Den Haas]: Drowned (off-screen) by thugs led by Derrick O'Connor. Her body is shown afterwards when Mel Gibson discovers her after being thrown underwater himself and again when Mel is carrying her body around the beach in grief. *''Kill Cruise (Der Kruise, The Storm)'' (1990) [Su]: Smothered by a pillow by Elizabeth Hurley in the cabin of the boat after Patsy gets hysterical after witnessing Elizabeth killing Jurgen Prochnow. *''Full Eclipse'' (1993) [Casey Spencer]: Fatally injured in a fall when she and Mario Van Peebles jump from a window to escape Bruce Payne, and she lands on top of a car. She dies in Mario's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Farzad) *''Tunnel Vision'' (1995) [Kelly Wheatstone]: Killed in her apartment by Justin Monjo who creeps up behind her and puts his hand over her mouth. The camera cuts away to Robert Reynolds who is kicking his way out of another room where she'd locked him in. He finds her dying on the floor with blood oozing from a stomach wound. Monjo and Reynolds then fight but Kensit manages to shoot Monjo before expiring. Did not hear a shot so assume she was stabbed. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hell's Gate (Bad Karma)'' (2002) [Agnes Thatcher]: Burns to death when she falls into a fireplace after Amy Locane chops her hand with an axe (to stop Patsy from killing Patrick Muldoon). (Patsy had also been shot in the back by Patrick to stop her killing Amy). (Thanks to G-Man) TV Deaths *''Mario Puzo's The Last Don II (1998 mini-series)'' [Josie Cirolia]: Reportedly strangled by a hitman. (Thanks to Kefka) *''Murder in Mind: Flashback (2002)'' [Angela Stephenson]: Reportedly bludgeoned to death with an ashtray by Nigel Havers. (Thanks to Johan) Gallery Patsykensitlastdon4.png|Patsy Kensit in Mario Puzo's The Last Don II patsykensittunnelvision.png|Patsy Kensit in Tunnel Vision patsykensithell'sgate.png|Patsy Kensit in Hell's Gate Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Dan Donovan (of Big Audio Dynamite). *Ex-Mrs. Jim Kerr (of Simple Minds). *Ex-Mrs. Liam Gallagher (of Oasis). Category:Actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Models Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Blondes Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Reality show participants Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in Mario Puzo Movies Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Dancers Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Machine gunned Category:ITV Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Game show participants Category:Holby City Cast Members Category:Lethal Weapon Cast Members Category:Emmerdale Cast Members Category:Murder in Mind Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Hough Movies Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies